Vendetta
by Jane Cullen Weasley
Summary: Bella había tomado una decisión, se vengaría de esos dos. No terminarían ese año sin una represalía que si no les daba el karma, ella misma se ocuparía de dar.
1. sumary

_sumary_

_estúpida_ _estúpida estúpida_ _estúpida_...

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Tendría que haberlo notado. Maldito desgraciado; pero esto no quedaba así, ¿Pensaban que podían engañarla, y que ella no haría nada?¿Que los dejaría impunes y sin sufrimiento alguno después de todo el dolor que le causaron? No, claro que no.

Como que me llamo Isabella Swan, esos dos se van a arrepentir.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's pov

Bajé al salón y tomé mi cazadora del perchero. Necesitaba ver a Alice, ella sabría ayudarme. Después de todo, tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que quería lograr, y a Alice siempre le habían gustado los makeovers.

Encontré a papá caminando por el pasillo de la entrada, se veía algo cansado, y me detuve a comprobar si se encontraba bien.

- Hola papá – dije para llamar su atención, ya que sus zapatos parecían ser de suma importancia para él.

-¿Eh? Uhm, hola cielo ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó con un deje de agotamiento en la voz y el cansancio bailando en sus ojos. No quise alarmarlo con mi problema con _esos dos,_ así que, con una fingida sonrisa ya común en mi rostro, contesté.

- Bien. ¿Y tú? –

- Cansado, pero con una siesta se me pasará; ¿salías? – preguntó notando mi bufanda y mi cazadora.

- Sí, voy a lo de Alice, probablemente me quede aya a dormir, ¿está eso bien? – la pregunta era más por costumbre que otra cosa, papá quería a Alice como si fuese una hija más, y al estar de vacaciones el instituto no era un problema.

- Claro, mis saludos a los Cullen, ¿te llevas tu Harley? – preguntó, asiendo referencia a mi bebe. Amaba esa moto, una hermosa harley classic del 98. Fue mi primer vehículo propio, ya que el ferrari y el bolsbaguen new habían sido regalos de cumpleaños anteriores, mientras que mi harley era producto de mi esfuerzo en el trabajo. Muchos pensaban que no era más que una niña mimad, una "nena de papá" pero eso no era cierto. Mis padres habían ganado cada centavo de la ahora fortuna familiar a pulso, trabajando día y noche en una empresa que logró salir a flote luego de la catástrofe que golpeó al país. Desde pequeña me inculcaron los aspectos de empresa y el esfuerzo. Mamá nunca dejó de recordarme que las cosas se ganan con paciencia y sudor; que no tenía que esperar que todo sólo llegara a mí mediante la movilización del dinero de la familia. Papá a su vez me explicaba cada cosa que yo podía entender sobre la empresa, nunca dejándome olvidar que quienes trabajaban allí lo hacían _con _nosotros y no _para_ nosotros; que todos allí eran personas, y no engranes en una máquina. Así, la empresa se convirtió en un hogar para mí, donde todos eran igual de amables con migo y con mis padres, que como lo éramos nosotros con ellos. A pesar del dinero y la fama que este nos otorgó; nunca caímos en la altanería y la ostentación; bueno sólo con los autos, a excepción de estos últimos, éramos bastante modestos. Vivíamos e un pueblo llamado Forks, en una casa estándar, que construímos cuando yo tenía 10 años. Tenía dos pisos y se encontraba rodeada en su mayoría por bosque, como casi todas las casas del lugar. Antes vivíamos un poco más alejados de la carretera; así conocí a Alice, éramos vecinas, pero cuando _eso _pasó, papá compró el terreno y nos dedicamos a construir, para luego mudarnos.

Desde pequeñas que somos amigas, Alice y yo, y desde que nos conocimos fuimos inseparables; nunca voy a olvidar ese día.

_**Flash back**_

_Tenía ocho años, mamá y papá tenían que ir a la fábrica y yo no quise acompañarlos, era uno de los pocos días soleados de Forks y no quería pasar la tarde ahí dentro; entonces, con mi promesa de comportarme y no alejarme de la casa, me dejaron allí por un rato.. La fábrica no era lejos, y en menos de una hora estarían de vuelta._

_Estaba hamacándome en el patio trasero cuando escuché risas y, guiada por mi curiosidad, decidí ver quienes eran los que reían._

_Fue entonces que los vi, una niña de pelo negro y alborotado corría tratando de alejarse del niño que venía detrás, de pelo cobrizo indomable y algo rizado; no mucho más mayores que yo, supuse. _

_Las carcajadas de la niña lograron que le faltara el aire y se rindiera frente al ojiverde (si, el niño tenía unos ojos hermosamente verdes), el cual se arrodilló a su lado en el suelo cubierto de hojas del bosque y comenzó a torturarla con cosquillas, las risas de la niña eran como el sonar de pequeñas campanas; a las de ella se unieron las de él, suaves e igualmente tintineantes. Fue entonces cuando él levantó la vista y dejo de reír, pero no de sonreír; también detuvo su cosquilleo, lo que llevo a que la niña abriese los ojos y me mirara a su vez._

_- hola – dije entonces tímidamente, parcialmente oculta detrás de unos arbustos. La timidez en mi era algo común; si bien cuando entraba en confianza no paraba de hablar, a la hora de hacer amigos o simplemente hablar con alguien, la voz se me diluía y la sagre afloraba a mis mejillas. _

_- hola; soy Alice, y él es Edward, ambos Cullen, ¿y tu? – dijo casi sin respirar la niña, Alice._

_- me llamo Bella, Swan; mis padres…-_

_- sabemos quienes son- me interrumpió Edward – los dueños de la fábrica cerca de Port Angels, ¿no? – continuó, su voz era suave, y hablaba de la fabrica casi con respeto._

_- sí, de echo fueron allá a resolver unas cosas, volverán pronto. Ustedes, ¿viven cerca de aquí? – se que soné algo irrespetuosa, pero la curiosidad me carcomía. _

_- nos mudamos ayer – contestó Alice – en realidad creo que nuestros papás trabajarán para los tuyos – finalizó con una sonrisa_

_- no, con nosotros; papá y mamá siempre dicen "son amigos que trabajan con nosotros, no empleados que nos sirven" – la corregí; esa frase era común en casa, y uno de los lemas base de la empresa._

_- pues eso será genial, cuando nuestros padres sean amigos, tendremos más razones para vernos, después de todo, creo que seremos grandes amigas! – finalizó Alice, sonriendo y abrazándome. _

_*__**fin flash back***_

Mientras me calzo el casco y subo a la moto más recuerdos surgen en mi cabeza.

Cuando conocí a Esme y Carlisle; cuando conocí a Emmet, hermano mayor de Edward y Alice; esa vez después de almorzar que jugando a las escondidas me caí y Carlisle tuvo que llevarme a urgencias, la cicatriz de los 9 puntos aún era visible en mi antebrazo. Esos y otros tantos recuerdos me hicieron sonreír, hasta que uno indeseado llegó a mi mente. El día en que Edward nos contó que estaba saliendo con Lauren Mallory. Ese día, hace ya tres años, decidí hacerle frente a la realidad. Edward me gustaba, y mucho; pero si él no notaba que existía, al menos no de una manera amorosa, otro lo haría. Por eso, al día siguiente de tan terrible noticia, dije que sí; pero tuve una tan mala elección al decirle que sí _precisamente a él_, es odioso, insensible, estúpido y, por sobre todas las cosas, rastrero. No se cómo no lo noté antes, quiero decir, era tan obvio, pero no, tuve que esperar a que, literalmente, estuviese frente a mi nariz.

Esa tarde en que Edward nos contó que salía con Mallory, mis lágrimas duraron un buen par de horas, contra el hombro de Alice. Fue entonces cuando decidí que si él tenía novia, era hora de que yo me consiguiera uno para mi. Entonces, a la mañana siguiente, cuando por millonésima vez Mike Newton me preguntó si quería salir con él, dije que sí; y no sólo eso, sino que con toda mi decisión, lo besé. Así es, bese al inmundo Newton frente a toda la escuela, en medio de un pasillo lleno de estudiantes. Pero la satisfacción que saqué de ese pequeño repugnante acto, fue que al levantar la vista, mis ojos se cruzaron con la mirada estupefacta de Edwad, quien con la boca abierta, estaba al otro lado del corredor sosteniendo la mano de Mallory.

Desde ese día traté de convencerme de que Mike Newton no era tan mala opción después de todo; y de que, muy a mi pesar, Mallory no era tan boba y superficial como pensaba; se preocupaba por Edward, era educada, y sabía bastante sobre coches, lo que ayudó bastante a que me cayera mejor.

Pero después de poco más de dos años, Edward y Lauren terminaron, en buenos términos, y hasta el día de hoy siguen siendo amigos, pero yo seguí con Mike, más por costumbre que por amor. Pero esta mañana la realidad me golpeó llanamente en la cara.

Decidí darle una sorpresa a Mike por su cumpleaños yendo a su casa a llevarle el desayuno de su local favorito de Port Angels, pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo, al entrar a su cuarto y encontrarlo revolcándose con Jessica Stanley. Mi reacción inmediata fue arrojarles la bolsa con comida, decirle "disfruta el desayuno imbécil" para salir por la puerta, pero en mi camino me detuve en el marco de la puerta para sobre mi hombro decir "feliz cumpleaños, a y terminamos"

Luego de eso corrí hasta mi auto y condije hasta que mis lágrimas no me dejaron ver, entonces sólo me aoville sobre mi asiento hasta que me calme; volví a casa, me duché, y preparé mi bolso para ir a lo de alice.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

N/A

Todos los personajes son propiedad de s. meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.

perdooooooooooooooon, me tardé mucho, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones, así que voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido. espero que les guste el cap, si puedo subo otro hoy :)

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo**

Antes de subir a mi moto, tome el móvil y llamé a Alice.

- ¿Sí? – escuché que contestaba del otro lado.

- hola Alice, estoy yendo a tu casa, _te_ _necesito, ¿_puedo quedarme esta noche? –

- claro que puedes Bella, Rosalie estaba viniendo también, ¿es eso un problema?-

- mejor aún, realmente tenemos que hablar, ¡hasta ahora Alice!-

- ¡hasta ahora Bella!-

¿Ya les mencioné a Rosalie? Creo que no, bueno; Rosalie es la prometida de Emmet, el hermano mayor de Alice y Edward, y es a la vez la hermanastra de Jasper, el novio de Alice. Rosalie puede parecer cortante en un principio, pero es en realidad una muy buena amiga, que no dudará en darte una paliza si te metes con ella; al igual que yo adora los coches, y está estudiando ingeniería mecánica en la universidad; a la vez comparte con Alice el gusto por las compras y el maquillaje. Ella y Jasper vivieron muchos años juntos luego de que sus padres murieran, Jasper está en su 4 año de carrera (administración de empresas) y trabaja como interno en el área de comunicaciones internacionales de la empresa.

Entre mis cavilaciones legué en un santiamén a la casa de los Cullen; aparqué la moto cerca del garaje , bajé y llamé a la puerta, esta empezó a elevarse, dejando ver el inmenso espacio que era la cochera, ocupada por un porsche amarillo turbo 911 de Alice, un MB3 descapotable rojo de Rosalie, el jeep verde de Emmet y, justo al final, el volvo plateado de Edward; a su lado los espacios vacíos del mercedes negro de Carlisle y del lamborghini gallardo blanco de Esme. Al igual que papá y yo, si bien los Cullen eran modestos, los autos eran su debilidad. Desde la entrada podía ver a Emmet y Rosalie hablando junto al jeep, Rosalie estaba consiguiendo unas piezas para acelerar el motor; este viernes iríamos a las _carreras del pasaje; _unas carreras ilegales montadas en un acueducto en desuso; con Rosalie y yo trabajando en los motores de estas preciosidades, rara vez alguien ajeno a nosotros ganaba el torneo nocturno; modestia a parte, claro está.

- hey! Preparándose para esta noche? – pregunte empujando mi moto hacia el espacio que había frente al jeep.

- hey Bella!- contestó Emmett dándome uno de sus inmensos abrazos de oso, mis pies colgaron en el aire aproximadamente un minuto, hasta que la interrupción de Rosalie, recordándole a Emmett que tenía que dejarme respirar, hizo que este me dejara en el suelo otra vez.

- cómo estas? – preguntó una cautelosa Rosalie al lado de Emmett, definitivamente Alice le había dicho que necesitaba esta noche, y estaba tanteando el terreno. Agradecía tener dos amigas como ellas, estaban ahí siempre que las necesitaba, mi forzada sonrisa se destensó y se aflojó; deshaciéndose al instante. Emmett, notando mi estado, dejó de lado sus bromas y se puso serio; mirándonos a Rosalie y a mí alternativamente.

- creo que será mejor que vallan con Alice no? –

- sí, creo que sí. – contesté, y Rose y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta que daba la entrada a la cocina.

Ya en el cuarto de Alice, me derrumbé en la cama, con mis pies colgando hacia afuera; las chicas me imitaron y por un rato nos quedamos en silencio.

- Bella? – preguntó Alice tomando mi mano, Rose la imitó y ambas giraron su rostro para verme.

- lo dejé – contesté bajito, creo que estaba intentando no llorar.

Ninguna de las dos mostró sorpresa al escucharme, sólo me miraban para que continuase. Me sorbí la nariz antes de seguir.

- ¿recuerdan que les conté que iba a darle una sorpresa esta mañana? Por su cumpleaños – ambas asintieron – bueno, la sorpresa me la llevé yo. Estaba enrollándose con Stanley en su cuarto.

- ¿QUE ESTABA QUÉ? – gritó Alice saltando de la cama, definitivamente estaba furiosa, y Alice enojada no era algo lindo de ver.

- Alice – dije parándome a su lado. Ella estaba caminando de lado a lado murmurando formas de torturar a Newton – Alice! – la llamé nuevamente, pero parecía no notarme – ALICE! – grité sujetándola por los hombros – no necesitas planear nada Alice – le dije, ya tenía pensado cómo vengarme.

- pero Bella, te hicieron daño, no puedes dejarlo pasar así! Además…-

-Alice, ya se que quiero hacer, no tienes que seguir pensando – dije, su rostro mostraba estupefacción, yo no era una persona vengativa, pero esta ves se había pasado, demasiado. Mi plan no era gran cosa, pero sabía que le daría a Mike donde más le dolía, su ego. El pensaba que quedaría destrozada porque me engañó? Ja! Que fiasco se llevaría.

- enserio? – preguntó, sonriendo, Rosalie. A ella su anterior novio la había engañado, y para vengarse disparó a toda su casa y su auto nuevo con pistolas de paintball.

-sí, pero necesito su ayuda – dije sonrojándome un poco, no sabía si les iba a gustar la idea, o si a _él_ le gustaría la idea.

- claro que cuentas con nosotras! – Contestaron ambas – sólo dinos y pondremos manos a la obra! – continuo Alice.

- bueno, en realidad, no es muy complicado. – Empecé explicando- todos saben que Mike es súper orgulloso, buen, creo que puedo darle un buen golpe n su ego demostrándole no sólo que no me afecta que me aya engañado, sino que puedo conseguir a otro chico cuando quiera, de hecho, puedo conseguir un chico para el lunes – estábamos a jueves, y ya habíamos decidido que mañana no asistiríamos al instituto.

- para el lunes? Bella, no dudo de tus encantos ni nada, pero un novio que te guste para el lunes? – dijo Rose frunciendo el seño.

-ahí está la cosa Rose, no quiero un novio real, al menos no por ahora, pero sí podemos conseguir que alguien finja ser mi novio, alguien que odie tanto a Mike como yo lo hago en este momento.

- creo que las tres estamos pensando en la misma persona, cierto? – dijo Alice luego de un rato; sus ojos brillaban en suspicacia y sus labios estaban levemente curvados en una sonrisa. Ahora es cuando yo me pongo nerviosa, después de todo, _era su hermano._


	4. Chapter 3

n/a todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.

BPOV

_Ahora es cuando yo me pongo nerviosa, después de todo, era su hermano._

-no puedo creerlo! Pero Bella, estás segura? – contestó Alice, no se veía enojada, sino más bien preocupada; después de todo, ella sabía que yo había estado enamorada de Edward.

- Bella, segura de lo que piensas? – corroboró también Rose; ella estaba igualmente informada sobre mis pasados sentimientos, ambas se preocupaban por mi.

- sí chicas, estoy segura, solo tengo miedo de cómo va a reaccionar Edward cuando se lo proponga.

- con cómo lo detesta, creo que no va a poner pegas a hacer algo para que lo pase mal. – sonrió Rose con malicia, después de todo, Mike había inculpado a Edward de hacer un graffiti en la pared del gimnasio firmándolo a su nombre. Edward, si bien se enfureció, nunca enviaría a Newton a castigo frente a todo el instituto, asi que simplemente aceptó el quedarce después de clase durante dos semanas re pintando la pared del gimnasio para tapar la pintada en la que se leía "soy gay y estoy enamorado del director". A Edward aún lo molestaban por eso, incluso decían que sólo salía con Lauren para tapar su vergüenza, cosa que ella desmintió en varias ocasiones, pero al estar los dos cansados de soportar las burlas, simplemente aprendieron a ignorarlas. Aún así, todos sabíamos que Edward buscaba devolverle el escarmiento a Mike desde entonces, y esta sería una buena manera.

- bueno, creo que tengo que hablar con él y proponerle fingir ser novios para molestar a Mike, pero a pesar de eso, hay otra cosa en la que voy a necesitar su ayuda; creo que un cambio de luck hará a Mike babear y arrepentirse de lo que hizo.- finalicé mi puesta en escena mirando a Alice; si algo amaba esa chica era ir de compras.

- SIIII, perfecto, ya se a que tiendas podemos ir, y un paso por la peluquería nos servirá también, y…- Alice ya estaba desvariando y hablando sin respirar; Rose me miró y entre ambas logramos que se calmase. Bueno, era hora de hablar con Edward.

EPOV

- hey Eddie! – gritó Emmett entrando en mi cuarto con Jasper detrás – a qué no sabes quién acaba de llegar? - continuo sentándose en mi sillón mientras Jasper buscaba entre mi colección de CD's

- Emmett sabes que odio que me digas así – contesté de mal humor, odiaba demasiado ese sobrenombre con el que Emmett me había bautizado.- ilumíname Emmett, quién llegó? – pregunte cansino, no estaba de muy buen humor, comopara jugar a las adivinanzas.

- Bella – contestó simplemente sonriendo, entonces mis sentidos se despertaron, desde hacía meses que esa chica me volvía loco; Emmett y Jasper eran los únicos que lo sabían, y cada ves que la veía mis labios se estiraban hasta formar una sonrisa – creo que le pasó algo malo – comentó luego bajando la cabeza y los hombros; Emmett la quería como a una hermana menor, y verla mal era algo que no podía soportar, ninguno de nosotros podía. Bella era esa clase de persona que estaba feliz todo el tiempo, y que sabía ponerte de buen humor para charlar.

- que pasó? – pregunté alterado, Bella no debería dejar de sonreír nunca, tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

-no tengo ni idea, está arriba hablando con las chicas; que dicen si jugamos un rato al halo mientras esperamos que bajen? – sugirió Emmett levantándose y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Halo era uno de sus juegos favoritos, y era uno en el que los tres podíamos pasar horas sin cansarnos.

- claro que sí- contestó Jasper desde la estantería – es hora de que me des la revancha por el otro día – continuó mirando a Emmet. La semana pasada se enroscaron en un torneo de "haber a quién matan menos" que duró toda una noche y gran parte de la madrugada, hasta que nos fuimos a dormir aunque sea unas horas para asistir al instituto.

Estábamos por salir del cuarto cuando un leve golpe sonó en la puerta, nos miramos algo confundidos y luego abrí para encontrarme con Bella del otro lado.

- Bella, hola, cómo estás? – pregunté un poco ráido para mi gusto y me di un golpe mental, emmett ya me había dicho que estaba mal cuando llegó.

- hem, bien supongo. Oye, puedo hablar con tigo un minuto por favor? – contestó ella mirándome a los ojos.

- sí, claro. Chicos? – los miré pidiéndoles silenciosamente que nos dejaran solos, ellos entendieron al instante y se fueron rumbo a la sala, a jugar al Halo, supongo. - pasa- dije luego abriendo la puerta para ella. Entró y se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro, con los pies crusados, como solía hacer cuando éramos niños. Me senté de igual forma en frente suyo, mirándola para que empezase a hablar.

- Edward tu detestas a Mike Newton, no? - preguntó, mi seño se frunció, sabía que era su novio, y no quería hacerla enfadar, pero mentirle no era una opción así que asentí - genial - continuó ella sonriendo. Me estaba perdiendo algo, no había sarcasmo en su voz así que lo decía enserio pero, por qué? - sabes, esta mañana quise darle una sorpresa por su cumpleaños, pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo al entrar y encontrarlo con Stanley en la cama - dijo amargamente, pero antes de dejarme reaccionar continuo - entonces, se me ocurrió pedirte ayuda para vengarme, y así tu te vengarías también, qué dices? - preguntó , mirándome a los ojos. Ni siquiera lo pensé, haría cualquier cosa por esos profundos ojos marrones.

- qué tengo que hacer? - pregunté mirándola con interés.

- bueno, en realidad es simple; hizo que todos pensaran que eres gay y conociéndolo piensa que yo estoy destrozada llorándolo por lo genial que es y que volveré arrastrándome para que me perdone por dejarlo; mi idea, es demostrarle que está equivocado con los dos; golpeándolo en su preciado ego, fingiendo que somos novios. - finalizó.

Momento, había escuchado bien? Ella quería que yo fingiese ser su novio? Este día no podría ser mejor, iba a poder sujetar su mano, caminar con ella, abrasarla… iba a poder _besarla._

BPOV

Pues bien, ya lo había dicho, ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que me gritara, o se riera en mi cara o algo peor y me hiciera notar lo ridícula de mi propuesta; pero lo que menos me esperaba, era que me contestara como lo hizo.

- me parece una idea genial, pero vamos a tener que fingir frente a nuestros padres si no queremos que nos hagan preguntas - había dicho que sí, no podía creerlo, había dicho que sí!

- creo que tienes razón, pero las chicas y Em y Jazz sabrán, y nos ayudarán a hacer que Mike se sienta peor - comenté. Definitivamente esto iba a ser interesante.

_Unas horas después_

- Alice, ya basta, papá se va a enfurecer con todo lo que gasté hoy! - rogué, sentándome en un banco del centro comercial, tenía cerca de diez bolsas en cada mano y Edward a mi lado otro tanto de lo mismo.

Luego de hablar con Edward bajamos y les explicamos a los chicos de qué venía el asunto. Luego de platicar un poco, entre los seis decidimos que el que yo faltase mañana sólo haría que Mike se sintiese superior y pagado de sí mismo al haber logrado que no quisiese ir al instituto, así que concordamos en que asistiría mañana. Entonces Alice nos arrastró al centro comercial para comprar todo lo que necesitaba para mi cambio de look.

- o no, Newton se hacerca, y viene con Stanley de la mano- nos advirtió Emmett. Entonces, solté las bolsas y tomé a Edward de la mano, nos puse en pie y nos arrastré detrás de una columna, lo despeiné un poco, haciendo lo mismo sobre mi cabello; le desabotoné un botón de la camisa y se lo abroché mal con otro, corrí mi sudadera sobre uno de mis hombros y mordí mi labio. - muerde tu labio - le susurré a Edward, él me miró extrañado pero me hizo caso - ríete un poco, y sal con migo de la mano abrochando otro botón de tu camisa, como si hubiésemos estado besuqueándonos detrás de la columna, entiendes? - continué, su expresión pasó a una de entendimiento y luego sonrió, saliendo con migo de detrás de la columna justo cuando Mike y Jessica pasaban por ahí. Hubiese pagado por tener una foto de esos dos cuando nos vieron así; primero se congelaron y luego se dieron cuenta de nuestro aspecto.

- Mike, Jess, que alegría verlos! - los saludé sonriendo mucho - saben, no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerles esta mañana, me hicieron notar lo mal que estaba con Mike, y que Edward es el único para mi - dije riéndome un poco, realmente estaba disfrutando ver sus caras de sorpresa -ups! Cielo, te abotonaste mal la camisa - continué mirando a Edward, él entendió la señal y se acomodó los botones.

- en parte es culpa tuya linda, esa esquina estaba algo oscura, casi pierdes tu camiseta ahí atrás - dijo mirándome de arriba abajo y acomodando un tirante de la camiseta que tenía bajo mi sudadera. Ya había sido suficiente por hoy, así que sólo reí un poco y dije - para nada, culpa tuya ser tan buen besador. Bueno, fue un gusto verlos hoy, nos vemos mañana en el instituto chicos! - luego Edward y yo nos alejamos hacia donde se encontraban los chicos.

- aun están mirándolos, creo que no se lo creen - dijo Alice mirando disimuladamente por sobre nuestros hombros.

- bueno, creo que podemos cambiar eso, que dices Bella? - respondió Edward acercándome hacia él y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, estaba pensando en besarme? Pues no iba a negarme a probar esos labios.

- creo que tienes mucha razón - contesté y me puse de puntillas para darle un lago beso en los labios, el mordió mi labio y nuestras lenguas se encontraron durante un largo rato.

- bueno, ya se fueron - comentó Rose, rompiendo el momento, mis mejillas se calentaron por mi rubor y sólo atine a asentir, ese había sido el mejor beso de la vida.

Tomamos las bolsas y nos dirigimos hacia los autos para volver a la mansión Cullen.

espero que les aya gustado, en la semana trataré de actualizar otra vez, se que son capítulos cortos, pero lo creo mejor asi que si fuesen capitulos muy largos.

_R&R? _

_besos!_

_Jane_


	5. Chapter 4

holaaaaaaa

perdon por tardar tanto, espero que les guste el cap, es algo corto, pero tambien lo son los otros n.n

BPOV

_Tomamos las cosas,, y nos dirigimos a la casa de los Cullen._

Alice, Rose y yo viajamos en el porshe de Alice, y los chicos en el volvo de Edward.

- bueno, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Besa bien? - lanzo Rose girándose en el asiento de copiloto hacia mi -¿sentiste algo? ¿De verdad se besaron detrás de la columna? ¿No adoraste la cara de Mike cuando los vio? -

- genial, genial, genial, creo que aun me gusta, no, sí. ¡Maldición Rose, no es justo que uses las preguntas rápidas con migo! - cuando querían saber algo simplemente preguntaban muchas cosas rápido, cualquiera de las tres respondía en orden y con sinceridad, era casi automático.

-sabes tan bien como nosotras que es la mejor manera; ¿enserio te gusta? ¿Después de 3 años? - su seño se frunció en preocupación, no querían que sufriera saliendo con alguien que no sentía lo mismo por mi, no de nuevo.

- no estoy segura, pero ¡ese beso! No puedo siquiera explicarlo, fue como si saltasen chispas; el mejor beso de mi vida, por lejos - me sonrojé al terminar la frase.

- bueno, yo hubiese dado cualquier cosa por una foto de las caras de esos tontos cuando los vieron; eran impagables - comento Alice sonriendo. Seguimos hablando de temas al azar hasta que llegamos, los chicos detrás nuestro; me sorprendí al ver a Edward abrir mi puerta y ayudarme a bajar.

- ¿y eso por qué? - pregunté sonriendo después de que me diese un suave beso en los labios.

- bueno; nuestros padres están aquí - contestó con una sonrisa señalando los autos en el garaje; palidecí un poco y dejé de sonreír; iba a tener que presentarle a Charlie a Edward como mi novio.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella estás bien?- preguntó alterado, sosteniéndome contra él

- sí, es sólo que, bueno, Charlie no sabe que pasó esta mañana, y preferiría que quedara así; creo que será mejor decirle que Newton y yo cortamos hace tiempo, y que hoy empezamos a salir; ¿está bien? - contesté, esperando que estuviese de acuerdo, después de todo, no creo que a Charlie le caiga bien que su hijita corte con un chico y comience a salir con otro el mismo día.

- de acuerdo, me parece bien; ¿crees que valla a odiarme o algo así? - preguntó con el seño fruncido, Edward apreciaba mucho a Charlie, todos éramos como una gran familia, no sería lindo que de repente Charlie lo odiara.

- claro que no, le costara acostumbrarse al principio, pero ya te quiere como a un hijo, eso no va a cambiar sólo porque ahora "salimos" - respondí, acompañando mis palabras con un gesto de comillas.

- de acuerdo, entonces, somos novios para él, ¿cierto? -

- en cuanto crucemos esa puerta, y yo hable con él, sí; seremos novios a sus ojos.

Entramos a la casa de la mano, ambos sonriendo, hasta que Charlie nos vio, y su sonrisa se convirtió en un seño.

- hola papá - dije, tratando de que mi mirada fuera suficiente para que se diese cuenta.

- Pero, ¿qué pasó con Mike? - preguntó, entendiendo.

- bueno, lo dejamos hace unos meses; y Edward, bueno, el estuvo ahí para mi siempre, se que lo quiero papá, más de lo que podría querer a Mike.- no era del todo una mentira, después de todo, mi razón para empezar a salir con Newton fue olvidar a Edward, y luego del beso de hace unas horas, no estoy segura de haberlo olvidado. La expresión de Charlie volvió a una normal, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

- Edward- llamó Charlie - la lastimas y te quiebro cada hueso de tu cuerpo - su voz estaba llena de seriedad, Edward a mi lado estaba pálido

- creo que es bueno que no planee lastimarla entonces - contestó, y nos dirigimos al patio trasero con los chicos. - me odia, te lo dije, ahora me odia - dijo cuando nos sentamos en el césped, Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jas estaban hablando y se pusieron a escucharnos en cuanto nos sentamos, Edward se tomó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos, como cada vez que muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

- si crees que esto fue una mala idea, tal vez deberíamos entrar y explicarles que pasó, no creo que lo entiendan, pero eso no significa que no podamos fingir en el instituto de todas formas - sus ojos se clavaron en mi, con sorpresa y, ¿miedo?

- no, no voy a dejarte terminar con migo Bella - dijo serio, entonces los demás se pusieron de pie y se alejaron un poco, dandonos cierta privacidad.

- ¿terminar qué Edward? ¿Llamas relación a un acuerdo tan absurdo? -

- hablas como si la que se hubiese arrepentido fueras tu - me acusó, con el seño fruncido - ¿tan poco soy para ti? ¿Sólo uno de los muchos que estarían felices de hacerte el favor? ¿Crees que para mi esto es genial, tener que fingir que sólo finjo quererte, cuando tu, obviamente, no me vez como más que a un hermano o algo así? ¿Qué no me duele verte todos los días, y pensar que no te importo? ¡Maldita sea Bella! ¿Es que no lo ves? -

-¿ver qué exactamente Edward, que durante años sufrí viendote y escuchandote hablar de esta chica o aquella, de cuan linda era, de las rubias, las pelirrojas…? ¿ o quisás que soy tan estúpida por no poder sacarte de mi cabeza? ¿ o que nunca me notas, que soy transparente para ti? ¿qué Edward, qué tengo que ver?

- ¡que te amo Bella, que estoy malditamente enamorado de ti, y que no puedo dejar de tenerte en mi cabeza! - esperen, ¿¡qué?!, Edward acaba de decir que me ama, que él, ¡oh por dios! ¡Edward me ama! De repente nada más me importó, por que él había dicho que me amaba, sólo atiné a rodear su cuello con mis brazos y besarlo, con todo lo que sentía, con los años que me guardé los sentimientos, con todo lo que se puede traducir en un beso.

me encantaría saber qué piensan de la historia hasta ahora, probablemente esta historia tenga uno capítulos más, y tal ves un epílogo. dentro de poco, voy a empezar a publicar otra historia, y una amiga se ofreció a traducir todo lo que valla escribiendo, asi que además de las originales van a estar las traducciones, nos vemos en la proxima actualización !

Jane


	6. Chapter 5

Holaaa, bueno, estuve leyendo los capis anteriores y note que empecé ciertas ideas que después quedaron un poco sueltas, así que creo que van a ser más que un capitulo y un epílogo, porque ya me acordé de lo que pensaba escribir y voy a continuar desde ahí, perdón si mareo a alguien al equivocarme diciendo una cosa en los capis y después escribiendo algo muy diferente, siéntanse libres de escribirme vía review o por PM si hay algo que no entiendan, acepto hortalizas, matorrales, gatos, frutas podridas y todo lo que quieran tirar, espero que les guste el capitulo!

Jane

Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

Bpov

Sus labios respondieron con ansias a los míos, mis manos se enredaron el la base de su cuello y entre su pelo, las suyas se acomodaron una en mi espalda y la otra en mi nuca, profundizando el beso. Nuestras lenguas chocaron y bailaron juntas, hasta que a ambos se nos hizo necesario respirar. Nuestras frentes descansaron juntas y, aún sentados en el verde césped, nos miramos a los ojos.

-tardaste demasiado- le dije sonriendo, él se mordió el labio y sus mejillas se colorearon apenas un poco.

-bueno, tu también - me sonrió igualmente y rozó sus labios con los míos.

Un carraspeo a mi espalda nos trajo devuelta a la realidad, ambos levantamos la vista y nos topamos con unos divertidos Emmett y Jasper que nos miraban con picardía.

-bueno, solo vinimos a corroborar lo que dijo Charlie, la lastimas y te lastimamos - a pesar de la sonrisa en su rostro Jazz podía asustarte si así lo quería. Edward lo miró incrédulo y lego se dirigió a Emmett - soy tu hermano! - levantó las cejas hacia Em y lo miró esperando una respuesta.

- se que no la vas a lastimar, pero aún así…- le guiñó un ojo - recuerden usar protección! - dijo lo suficiente mente fuerte como para que Charlie lo escuchara, luego él y Jazz se voltearon y volvieron con las chicas. Podía ver a Charlie desde el patio y su mirada estaba fija en Edward, su rostro estaba un poco morado y parecía que había tragado algo en mal estado; tanto a Edward como a mi se nos subieron los colores. -qué dices si vamos a caminar? No creo que estar aquí hablando sea lo mejor - le pregunté y me mordí el labio, había varias cosas que quería hablar con él y, definitivamente, no quería estar rodeada de nuestros familiares cuando así fuera. Él asintió y nos puso en pie, caminamos de la mano hacia el frente de la casa.- volveremos antes de las carreras, no se vallan sin nosotros!- dije por sobre mi hombro a los chicos, ellos sólo asintieron. Rodeamos la casa y caminamos por el sendero del bosque hasta nuestro claro. Era hermoso. Edward y yo lo descubrimos a los 13 años, jugando a las escondidas; esta cerca de la casa pero al mismo tiempo a una distancia cómoda para hablar sin que nos molestaran. Era uno de esos pocos días soleados de Forks, así que sin dudarlo tironee de la mano de Edward hacia el centro del claro, ambos nos tumbamos sonriendo. Nuestras manos y frentes juntas, nuestros ojos conectados, sonrisas idénticas en nuestros rostros.

- hace cuánto? - le pregunté sonriendo y con mi otra mano acaricie su mejilla.

- desde siempre supongo, pero nunca pensé tener una oportunidad, así que sólo traté de ignorarlo y salir con otras chicas, pero nunca funciono - lo dijo todo mirándome a los ojos, asegurándome cada palabra con la intensidad de sus ojos en los míos - y tu? - me devolvió la caricia en la mejilla y acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

- desde ese día cuando un niño perseguía a su hermana para hacerle cosquillas, desde el momento en el que te vi a los ojos, sólo lo supe. - mi mirada se desvío a sus labios, mi pulgar apenas rozándolos. Un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas marcaba la pequeña vergüenza de aquella declaración, ni siquiera Alice o Rose sabían eso.

Sus labios apenas se entreabrieron y se acercaron a los míos; mis ojos se cerraron y me mano giró y paso a estar en su nuca, empujándolo hacia mi. Nuestros labios se encontraron y bailaron juntos, una de sus manos, la que no sujetaba la mía, se afianzó en mi cintura y me pegó a él. El beso fue desarmándose hasta ser tan solo una leve caricia, un mimo.

- estas preparado para esta noche? - le pregunto cambiando el tema, en cierto punto temo seguir la conversación, decir esas dos palabras que se sienten tan bien, que estan en el aire, pero es demasiado pronto para eso.

Él sonrió con un deje de burla y levantó una ceja - sea cuidadosa, señorita Swan, algunos podrían pensar esa frase como una invitación indecorosa - la sonrisa y el tono chistoso de su voz no evitaron mi sonrojo, el chico que desde hacía unas horas era mi ¿novio?, y del cual sucede que estoy completa y estúpidamente enamorada, acaba de hacer un chiste sobre Ese tema, bueno, mi sonrojo era notable.

-hablo de la carrera Edward - medio murmuré sin mirarlo; mi labio estaba encerrado entre mis dientes. El rió un poco y me dio un beso suave, sacando mi labio de entre mis dientes.

- ya lo se Bells, pero vivir con Emmett me dejó con las respuestas de ese tipo grabadas - me guiñó un ojo - bueno, Rose y Emmett estuvieron trabajando en el jeep toda la tarde, y vi tu moto en el garaje, mas el porshe de Alice con las modificaciones que le hicieron la semana pasada al motor tu y Rose, será pan comido. - sonrió y acarició mi mejilla, le devolví la sonrisa y me acerqué para besarlo de nuevo pero entonces el maldito móvil decidió sonar.

n.a : tarde pero seguro! La semana pasada no actualicé porque sinceramente no estaba de un humor apto para escribir, no se si en todos lados, pero acá en argentina fue el día del padre el pasado domingo, y desde que yo perdí al mío es una fecha un poco triste. Pero estoy bien y con este cap! Yo se que es corto, pero el que viene es desde pov Edward y vemos toda la carrera y lo que pasa después; voy a tratar, pero no les confirmo nada, de subir mañana tarde, o el miércoles temprano, un cap de otra cara de la luna; tratar porque tengo unos trabajos del colegio que entregar esta semana y depende de si llego con eso o no; pero ya en 20 días tengo mis preciadas vacaciones de invierno, cuando voy a tratar de actualizar al menos dos veces o tres cada fic. Les cuento también que tengo un o.s. girándome en la cabeza, en algún futuro cercano lo van a encontrar en mi perfil. Para las que no lo vieron deje en el perfil un enlace a una pagina de cuentos no asociada con ningún libro/película/etc.; son cuentos autónomos de diferentes personas, las (si hay algún chico leyendo esto a el también) invito a pasarse y leer; y dejar un comentario si les place. Un saludo enorme!

Jane


End file.
